The Light in My Darkness
by Hayleybob
Summary: Stefan abused Elena and almost killed her but Damon saved her and had no choice but to make Elena a vampire, Now Damon and Elena will go through some love and hate and drama this is the story of Damon and Elena's love


**The Light in my darkness**

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Elena and Damon**

**Chapter One**

"God Damn Stefan"! I shouted pulling his blood hungry brother of the limb Elena Gilbert

Elena was bloody and bruise two small bites were on her neck and she had a very dull heartbeat, it was Stefan he lost control, he snapped and now he killed his girlfriend.

I could tell it was happening she was slowly painfully dying and not even vampire blood could fix it only if she would be changed.

No...Elena would hate that she wouldn't want to be a…a monster but she is so young so much life to live and it would end soon.

So this is a life death situation and it would end soon if I didn't make the decision for her then um well Elena would feel a connection to me an unbreakable connection a love connection.

Dammit this sucks, I gently grabbed Elena's body and held her in my arms she was deathly pale and I needed to do it now.

I tore my wrist open and put it against Elena's mouth, at first she didn't want it and struggled but once she got a taste well she wanted more.

Soon my wrist felt dull and I pulled my wrist from her mouth.

"I'm sorry Elena" I whispered as I kissed her forehead the snapped her neck.

Stefan roared at what I did honestly I forgot he was there and when sensing his anger I gently laid Elena on the couch and glared at my brother.

"You did this you know that right" I said calmly

"NO!" Stefan shouted tackling me to the ground throwing vicious punches to my face I let him

Stefan grabbed a stake and pierced just below my heart I winced

"You missed" I spat at him grabbing him by the neck and throwing him out the window "Never do that again or I swear I will rip your heart out with my bare hands"

I pulled the stake from my body and threw it down.

Idiot…so blinded by guilt and anger he couldn't get me he could not kill me

Stefan made a mistake by not drinking human blood and fighting it for centuries when he should have been controlling it, Stefan was a fool don't fight what you are because eventually you'll give in, I surprised myself how mature I sounded I sound like the Damon I used to be.

I looked over at Elena who looked like she was dreaming in peace and then I knew my decision of changing her to a vampire was right it was meant to be I mean yea I didn't think it would be like this or I would be the one who would change her but it happened now I would be with her in some way either connected mentally or both physically and mentally.

Soon she would awake a vampire and I would have to be there for Elena I would not abandon her like Katherine did me when I needed her the most and Elena will need me.

I went over to her sleeping body and stroked her delicate face beautiful was the word that crossed my mind in a instant and I realized that Elena was the one that would light up my darkness.

"I love you" I whispered I was in awe

She would be hungry when Elena would wake up and I needed to be prepared I went downstairs and brought up a mini fridge then got blood for her.

Hell, I wonder how Elena would react she died and became a vampire and was changed by the evil Salvatore brother the one who was in love with the darkness and blood.

Oh well, I heard a moan and realized it was Elena damn she was awake.

"What the hell"?! I heard a shout

I smirked and went in to see Elena Gilbert, I held in a bundle of laughter Elena looked like she was confused as hell.

"Damon" Elena whispered looking at me

"The one and only" I smirked leaning against the doorframe

"What happened the only thing I remember is Stefan he got angry and then he turned into a monster he hurt me Damon! He bit me and hurt me…he rapped me!" Elena sobbed into her hands

I went over to Elena and embraced her she hugged me tightly as if I was a life source.

"Shh it's okay I'm here Elena I'm here" I said softly stroking her hair

"And then I remember you pulling Stefan off of me and then I was dying but you gave me your blood and then everything went dark" Elena whimpered

"Elena, you were gonna die and I didn't want that to happen so I Elena I changed you your now a vampire" I said bringing her chin up to look into my eyes

"You saved my life"? Elena said softly

"Yea I guess" I shrugged my shoulders

"I knew it" Elena smiled against my chest

"What"? I asked rubbing her back

"That you're not the bad one" Elena said

"Aw shucks I bet you're thirsty" I smirked

"Extremely" Elena licked her lips

I went to the mini fridge and pulled out AB+ packet and tossed it to Elena who gulped it down  
"Wow this shit is good" Elena smiled licking her lips

"I know" I smirked sitting by Elena

"Damon sense I'm a vampire I need a ring or something to keep me from burning from the sun" Elena said

"Shit! I have one Elena" I said getting up and walking into my room I went to a box and opened it there was a pendant it was Katherine's she always had a backup one

* * *

Flashback

"_Why do you have two pendants" I asked looking at the necklace Katherine showed me_

"_In case the people of Mystic Falls get smart and take my necklace away then I will have a back-up one" Katherine said in a dangerous flirty tone that cause goose bumps on my skin_

"_Oh, that makes sense" I said _

"_I know I want to stay with you Damon forever that's why I will change you" Katherine said seductively _

_Katherine pulled me in for a kiss and dropped her necklace into my hands_

"_But for now it's in your hands Damon Salvatore my love" Katherine said kissing my neck and nipping at it_

* * *

I went back to the room where Elena was at and showed her the necklace

"Damon where did you get it" Elena asked

"It was Katherine's but it's yours now" I murmured

I gently put the necklace on Elena and let my fingers brush the back of her neck ever so softly Elena gasped in pleasure

"It suits you perfectly" I smiled

* * *

_**I have to say i worked pretty darn hard on this chapter :)**_

**_I love the whole mood of things there will be more drama and romance to come maybe even a pissed of Katherine yesss_**

**_Muhaha i love writing fan fics its fun and my sink or swim story is coming alone i just thought of it in my boredem _**

**_so Review and Add _**

**_-Hayleybob in and out_**


End file.
